


Other than Hopelessness

by shadowquill17, Yassoda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Leprechauns, M/M, Translated Fic, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowquill17/pseuds/shadowquill17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassoda/pseuds/Yassoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott finds Stiles after a confrontation with new magical creatures, and he knows exactly where to take him... while Derek anxiously waits at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other than Hopelessness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowquill17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowquill17/gifts).
  * A translation of [Autre que le Désespoir](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/117721) by shadowquill17. 



Scott finds him first.

Frankly, after all that time spent fighting monsters, one would think that Stiles has developed a somewhat efficient survival instinct, right? Well, he hasn't.

 _He's fine, I'm bringing him to your place,_ Scott quickly types on his phone before sending the text to Derek.

(He doesn't know exactly when _Derek_ became the person to be reassured first when Stiles was safe and sound, nor does he know when his loft became the place where a clearly-out-of-it Stiles would be the safest, but the fact is that Scott doesn't even hesitate for a second before pressing _send_.)

He nods distractedly while Stiles explains in a strained voice how he was able to escape the Leprechauns by distracting them with his spare change (Scott isn't sure he understands everything), and settles on getting an arm around Stiles to carry him to the Jeep. 

Stiles is half asleep during the whole trip, and barely wakes up when Scott stops in front of Derek's building.

He pulls Stiles out of the car, the human collapsing heavily on his best friend, but hey, Scott is a werewolf, he can perfectly handle Stiles’ 147 pounds.

Scott doesn't even have time to slide the loft door open before Derek is on them, all feverishly attentive, his smell acrid from anxiety and worry, and he immediately takes the weight from Scott, cradling Stiles delicately in his arms; Scott humors him and watches his best friend disappear in Derek's enveloping hug, his whole body sagging and relaxing against the werewolf's with a disconcerting ease.

A few seconds go by, during which the only sounds are Derek's deep breaths — as he obviously tries to reassure himself that Stiles is okay — and Stiles' slow, sleepy breathing in the crook of Derek's neck... Their scents mingle, Derek's progressively losing its acridity and taking on a deeply relieved warmth.

Scott looks at them, serene.

"He isn't bleeding and he hasn't broken anything, he's just bruised," he says softly. "I think he's just in shock, and dehydrated. I made him drink in the car, but keep giving him water throughout the night, all right?"

Derek nods in understanding, and closes his eyes; even Scott can see the way his embrace tightens some more.

"I sent his dad a message to tell him he's spending the night at my place," he continues, "so try to bring him home before tomorrow evening, okay?"

Derek nods again, and Scott decides that his work here is done. He moves away and slides the loft's door open... but just before closing it, he hears a 'never do that again' growled in a wretched voice, a small laugh followed by a 'why, would you miss me?' and the tender, soft sound of a kiss.

Scott smiles as he walks back to the jeep. Stiles is in good hands.

...


End file.
